zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks/Prologue
Copyright Doesn't this need a fair use rationale/mark?-- 01:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No...? --AuronKaizer ''' 02:13, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::How so? Isn't it copyrighted?-- 20:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::What in the series isn't copyrighted?—Triforce' ' 14' 21:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::If its put onto the internet, and if your able to save it to your computer, then its Either a pirate copy, or its in the public domainLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) :::::I don't see the purpose unless we put it on every page.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:33, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Unless someone complains then I dont think we need to do anythingLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 21:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Universal Disclamer: Zeldapedia does not own or claim to own any ideas, characters, stories or objects in the Zelda series. All rights are reserved to Nintendo and whoever created the horrible CDI series and television programme Oni Link 21:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Phillips made the CDI gamesLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 22:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I really did know that but was trying to give a low blow towards the CDI games (plus i like Phillip's other stuff) Oni Link 22:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of the CC-BY-SA footer telling me I can do whatever I like with this as long as I credit its author, the Wikian called "AuronKaizer".-- 23:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::What? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Every page is automatically licensed under CC-BY-SA. So unfree text should be marked as such, as unfree images get marked. IMO, at least. Just saying.-- 12:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::You still haven't provided why it needs to be marked as such.—'Triforce' ' 14' 12:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Because AuronKaizer isn't the author of the text, but someone at NoA/NCL. I doubt that person put it under CC-BY-SA.-- 13:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Still not following your logic. We have quotes on like every page, should those also be included in this?—'Triforce' ' 14' 23:56, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It wouldn't hurt to add the title of the game they're from, but at least those quotes are ''somehow marked. The page here does not indicate that its content is a verbatim excerpt. That, or my English knowledge failed me with "prologue".-- 00:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Do you just want this to be cited?'-- C2' / 00:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::For example. I'm just weirded out that there is stand-alone copied text on its own page. I don't think fair use goes that far.-- 13:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Umm...wait. What do you want? '-- C2' / 03:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Eh. All I wanted was to express my concern regarding "fair use" of a copyrighted text on its own standalone page. What you make of it in the end, I do not mind that much.-- 16:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC)